Ultimate Revenge of the Sith
by Darth Kieduss the Wise
Summary: Darth Vader is the victor on Mustafar.


MUSTAFAR

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan Kenobi yelled.

"You underestimate my power!" Vader growled, eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan warned. _Please, Anakin. Please, don't do it._

Vader stared at Obi-Wan. Vader himself knew the risks. If he wasn't quick enough, Obi-Wan could butcher him while still in the air. But if he was quick enough, then Kenobi would be no more.

He leapt off the platform, screaming as he hurtled towards Obi-Wan, who tried to react but wasn't quick enough. Turning in the jump, Vader landed facing the lava river. He landed on his feet and immediately thrust his lightsaber straight through his former mentor's back. Obi-Wan looked down at his chest and gasped as he fell forward, rolling down the hill toward the lava below, dead as the blue blade was retracted.

_When I left you, I was but the learner, _Vader thought as Obi-Wan's body was burnt to ashes. _Now _I _am the master._

He turned away and walked up the hill. As he was walking back to the docks to retrieve Padmé, he saw a cruiser had landed not far from him. He knew it was his master's ship.

Vader carefully picked up his wife. He remembered what he did and instantly regretted strangling his wife with the Force. He was supposed to use his anger for power, not to destroy his loved ones. It was Padmé he was trying to save.

"Anakin..." she whispered, half-conscious.

"Sssh," Vader whispered. "Don't speak. Just rest. It'll be alright."

Vader neared the ship, seeing the clone troopers walk out of the ship and stand in two lines parallel to each other. A second later his master, Darth Sidious, walked down from the ship onto the landing pad to meet with his apprentice.

"Get a medical capsule for her," Sidious ordered before Vader could request the same thing.

"Yes, sir. Right away," a clone sergeant said. He nodded at a corporal to help him, going into the ship. After Padmé was put into the capsule and put on the ship, Darth Sidious turned to his apprentice.

"Excellent work, my apprentice. There are few left to oppose us," Sidious said, flashing his evil grin.

"I sensed your fight with Yoda, master," Vader said. "I did not feel his death."

Sidious waved his hand in dismissal of Yoda. "It matters not. Yoda will soon be dealt with. He is strong in the Force, but he is only one Jedi. What matters is the galaxy is ours now. Your new weapon, Lord Vader."

Sidious revealed a black lightsaber. It reminded Vader of Anakin Skywalker's first lightsaber, which he constructed on Illum, except it was black instead of silver.

Vader took the lightsaber into his hand, turning his back to his master. He examined it in his hand. It felt like his first one, albeit heavier than because of the red synthetic crystal. Suddenly, Vader tossed his new lightsaber into the air. Catching it in his right hand, the blade emitted a red crimson blade. Before anyone could react, Darth Vader thrusted his lightsaber into his master's chest. Sidious could do nothing but express shock as the blade entered him.

The clones raised their rifles at Vader, but did not fire.

As Darth Sidious's life began to fade, Vader reached out with the dark side of the Force. All the knowledge that Sidious held became Vader's knowledge. Now Vader could save Padmé without his master. When Sidious was no longer useful, Vader removed and deactivated his lightsaber. The Emperor's body crumbled to the floor without uttering a word or sound.

Vader turned to face the clones. "No...The galaxy belongs to me!"

The clones looked at each other, but they did not oppose. Darth Vader was the new Galactic Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

"Commander Thire," Vader said.

"Yes, my lord?" Thire said calmly.

"Prepare the ship for departure," Vader said.

"It will be done." Thire said. "You heard him men, get this ship ready for take off."

The galaxy was his now. He and Padmé would rule the galaxy. Vader would sit on the throne, with her by his side, their child in her arms.

_This will be a day long remembered,_ Vader thought._ Soon the Jedi will be no more. Now there will be a new era. An era of order and peace._

**Review or face the power of the dark side.**


End file.
